


How Civil War should have ended.

by KPOPMARVELGIRL



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL
Summary: Just a Steve/ Tony Friendship and reconciliation moment after the end of the civil war...





	How Civil War should have ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! English is not my first language so sorry if there's any mistake...

He did not know what time it was, but he was in that horrible middle between consciousness and unconsciousness, trying to open his eyes but they were so heavy and pain, he felt as if a truck had run him about five times, and that was a lot coming from him because he was Captain America and never a truck had been a problem for him ... He moaned in pain, he hated to be weak but he could not help it, suddenly a beautiful melody reached his ears was music of the 40s Kay Kyser the Jingle Jangle Jingle, that forced him to open his eyes and although it took a while he succeeded, when looking at his side for the source of the music he met the look of Tony Stark who held an Iphone in multimedia player mode ...

-Tony ...? -the soldier exclaimed in a husky voice at the disuse-

-It was about time -the mechanic said - you have been unconscious for four days and we were thinking about freezing you ...

-What happened? -he asked- everything hurts like a kick in the ass.

-I'll ignore the fact that you the Captain "Perfect teeth, Mr. Right" America just said kick in the ass, in order to inform you in the situation ... Okay, what is the last thing you remember?

-The Russian guy showed the video of Bucky, you went crazy and you were hitting him I tried to stop you but suddenly Bucky started hitting me ...

-Well I admit that I went crazy and yes, I gave Bucky a beating, but I was very upset ... and he did not even apologize...and he killed my parents...

-It's okay -the soldier said- I'm sorry I should have told you... I tought I was protecting you by not telling you... but I failed.

-Yeah let's forgot that...-Tony said- 

-What happened next?

-Before leaving the Russian guy said something, I do not know what It was because it was Russian, but Bucky went crazy, like really crazy and he started hitting you like there was no tomorrow, he hit you in the head so it must be that you do not remember anything, he really looked like he was going to kill you this time so I made an intervention then the idiot broke my Arc Reactor, thanksfully Black Panther showed up and knocked him out with a weirdo thing they do in wakanda...

-So Bucky is in jail again? -Steve asked- 

-No so don't worry -Tony said with a smirk- let's said he's having some vacation time in Wakanda... they have all the technology there and I mean it, that place is ... my lab is like a baby center compared to wakanda... they are going to help him get all those nasty things out of his head...

-Thank you Tony -The capitain said- I really appreciate it...

-Nah it was nothing -the billionaire said standing up- but now we are going to sit down to give you something of the good, the doctor had to leave and authorized me to give you the drugs ... Come on Cap slowly...

-Ahhh -Steve moaned in pain- Bucky is going to have to buy me a new suit to make it up for this ... maybe a new house... or name his son after me...

\- I would go for the first one, -Tony said- since you live in the Avengers facility a house wouldn't be needed unless you want to get married and hide a whole family with children on a farm in Idaho and the third...do not get offended but Steven is a little ... old name ...

-Thanks Tony I feel better -Steve said- but I miss Thor and his comments out of nowhere... he would have said something like "What is Idaho? or My name has 300 years..."

-You miss Thor? -Tony said- I tought I was your friend! I feel hurt! 

-Are we gonna talk about this again?! -Steve said- I could really not be your friend you know?

-Nooo! -Tony said in a kid tone- Who will make me Bluberries pancakes every morning?

-Well -Vision said appearing through the wall- it's nice to see that you two are back to your antics...

-Vision use the doors! - Tony and Steve both said-


End file.
